


A Midsummer’s Dream

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Business Man Younghyun, Heavy Angst, Hitman Dowoon, M/M, Smut, Will add tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: One night, Younghyun met a beautiful stranger and slowly fell in love with him after several meetings. Little did he know, the stranger was tasked to watch over him for a mission.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Midsummer’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi MyDays! I’m back with a new work. I hope you’ll like it.
> 
> Title is coined from Shakespears “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” of the story of how people tends to fall in love with those who appear beautiful to them.
> 
> But to me its a story of a man name Joo Won, who fell in love with Ra Im and called his feelings a midsummer’s dream. Just like that story, this one is also set for autumn-winter season and not summer. So if they feel like its a midsummer dream, maybe what they’re feeling is fantasy.

“Senator Kang, former President of K&K Corporation has filed his candidacy for President of South Korea. Supporters and the victims of the calamity who has been aided by the senator last year has been celebrating. And basing from the poll we had, Senator Kang has been leading for the most trusted candidate in the country. For the—“

Television has gone quiet after Younghyun grabbed the remote control from his sphere shaped table and turned it off.

The half naked Younghyun had his hand on a towel drying his hair and picked up his phone on the other to check all the missed calls he had.

Unknown numbers. It must be from the reporters interested to know his opinion about his father running for candidacy.

He has learnt since he was young to keep his mouth shut and to be careful of his actions. Although it is difficult to fulfill the job as a son of a senator and a president of a company, he’s gotten used to the lifestyle he might not be able to call happy, at least he is trying to survive.

“This is the man you’re assigned to” Mr. Shin, the head of their team passed Dowoon a photo of a man sitting alone at a counter bar.

“That’s the place he often visit. You might find him there tonight. Keep an eye in him. We will give you an update when we will start our move. It’s a big project. We cannot mess this up”

“I understand” He replied lowly.

He doesn’t have to ask or know the reason why. All he has to do is finish this project perfectly.

They never know who their clients are and they never ask. Even Mr. Shin, doesn’t have a clue. They’re only assigned for a certain project and all they have to do is finish it without any further question. Dowoon used to be curious yet as he spend more years doing this job, his emotions slowly fades away. His guilt, his fear and his curiosity, he has forgotten it all.

He walked inside the bar Mr. Shin has mentioned earlier and waited for the said man, on the same counter as he saw on the picture. It’s not the kind of bar where to find a party but its more of a fancy type with a classical music on the background. And just by looking to others, everyone could conclude this place is for high class only except he has an access from the people behind the mission.

With the untouched brandy on his hand, the man he’s been waiting for entered the bar. He’s an inch taller than Dowoon, his shoulders are broader and his hair is darker compared to the photo. Younghyun does look good, just like the rumor he heard.

The man raises a finger to the bartender, before he was attended and provided whisky he seems to order often without being asked.

Dowoon then sat two empty chairs away from his target and quietly took a sip of his brandy.

As time passed by and Younghyun intakes a few more shots, his charismatic fox-like eyes began to fill with so much sorrow. He taps his index finger on the glass like he has something bothering his mind before he slowly turned to the man sitting two chairs away from him.

“I haven’t seen you here before..” Younghyun says.

Quite taken aback from the sudden interaction, Dowoon doesn’t answer and only blinks up to his drink, pondering if he should give in and put a response.

“Are you alone?” He asked.

And Dowoon hums before allowing himself to glance on the other man.

“Me too..” Younghyun mumbles, sighing in relief.

“Why did you came alone?” Younghyun asked once more with his curious eyes intently staring at the other man. He is neither drunk or bored, whichever it is, Dowoon can tell, the man is in a bad shape.

“Probably the same reason as you..” Dowoon answered shortly.

Younghyun‘s lip curled into a smirk but not in a mockery before he let out a soft chuckle which made Dowoon stare in bewilderment.

How could someone’s laughter be so sad?

Dowoon strays his eyes away back to his drink and pretended to be minding his own business.

“For a second, I almost thought we’re the same but you’re also just like everyone else” Younghyun shook his head and drinks one shot of his glass.

“Why? What am I?” Dowoon tilted his head to face the other man.

When their eyes met though, Younghyun quivered at the emptiness of the other man’s eyes as if he got back to his senses and glances away to his drink.

“Nothing.. I didn’t mean to say that” Younghyun says in a small voice.

There was an awkward silence after that, which Younghyun could only understand. It made him stand up from his seat before he lowered his head to apologize.

The apology though, started Dowoon’s awkwardness because Younghyun is a strange person but he is not a bad person after all so he’s curious, what kind of sin did this man committed to deserve death?

“I’m okay..” Dowoon quietly answered before he asked for another glass of brandy. “You don’t look okay though”

“Does it show?”

“I didn’t mean to offend you”

“Ah no, it isn’t. It’s not— It’s just I.. yeah.. I’m not” Younghyun confesses.

He sighed deeply as his eyes shifted from left to right.. to the man, two sits away from him before he swiftly moved his drinking glass and himself next to him.

Dowoon eyes him and Younghyun felt like he’s being judged, just like everyone else in his life, except this man doesn’t make him feel insecure.

“You can also share a story of yours if you want. I’m pretty good at keeping a secret” Younghyun tells him. “I.. broke off an engagement. My engagement to be exact. You know.. that common stuff”

Dowoon blankly stares at him like he doesn’t care about a thing he’s saying but for Younghyun it’s an indication of allowing himself to continue.

“I don’t like her and I think we’re better off friends, she also likes someone else but our parents couldn’t accept that. Now my parents are disappointed, the board is giving me hard time. I’m worried she’s going through the same thing as I do. I can’t believe that in my age I’m experiencing a cliché drama in life”

Dowoon doesn’t understand. He doesn’t think that’s enough reason for a person like him to die. Dowoon tries to shake off his thoughts, he shouldn’t bother calculating the possibilities but here he is asking a question.

“Are you saying you don’t like her because she likes someone else?”

“No. There’s no way I could like her!” Younghyun exclaimed. Excited of finally getting the interest of the other man yet hesitance to continue. “I.. I don’t sway that.. way. Y’know what I mean..?” Younghyun stutters, waiting for the other man to judge him and find him disturbing just like everyone else however, the blank look on his face remained the same.

Dowoon nods in understanding.

Younghyun was taken aback of the nonchalance. Yet he thought that was cool.

“What’s your name?” Younghyun asked as he found an even more growing interest on the man.

“Dowoon” He replies shortly.

“You don’t know me, right?”

“Are you a celebrity?”

Younghyun softly chuckles at the response and shook his head.

“I’m Younghyun” He says.

Younghyun could not remember what happened. Maybe it was the mixture of different alcohol on his system or the sweet conversation he had with the charming man but here they are now on a hotel room, five buildings away from the bar, intensely staring at each other.

With the second and third thoughts running to Younghyun’s mind, he still could not stop his impulse and presses his lips on the other man. However, Dowoon brought his hand to Younghyun’s chest and carefully pulled away.

The action made Younghyun’s eyes quiver and jump into millions of conclusions. Stupid.

“Were.. we not on the same page?” Younghyun quietly asks.

“No” Dowoon coldly says.

The disappointing words insecurely allowed Younghyun to avoid looking at the man he is with, fingers snapping on a silent rhythm.

“But we are now” Dowoon continued. And as Younghyun raises his head to ask him what he meant, he was met with a deeper kiss, in which he gladly returned.

Dowoon cupped Younghyun’s cheek before he brought his hands at the back of taller’s nape to pull him even closer and slip his tongue on his mouth. Younghyun too held Dowoon tightly from his waist, caressing his hand at the firm back in search for the hem of his clothes.

Younghyun locks Dowoon below him in between of his arms after getting naked. And to his surprise, the man with a sexy biceps made him hungrily stares at the perfectly toned body and the chocolate-like abs, making himself even more determined to fuck and be fucked tonight.

To Dowoon’s impatience, he pulled the man from the back of his nape to kiss him again. Dowoon tightly secured him in between of his legs and let each other’s groin rub each other until they’re hard and both groaning and panting.

Younghyun‘s lips travels to Dowoon’s neck, marking all of it like he owns it, while his hands are focused on touching the beautifully shaped abs. He slowly goes down his skin in satisfaction while Dowoon groans in impatience.

“St..stop teasing me..” Dowoon breathes heavily with his eyes shut when he felt Younghyun’s hands on his thighs.

“You’re beautiful” Younghyun says in a honey-like tone the moment he realized Dowoon is big. And it’s unknown for Dowoon as to what Younghyun is trying to tell, all he could feel right now is dizziness and the growing impatience. “I haven’t done it for a while..” Younghyun says with his hand groping Dowoon’s hard dick. The touch made Dowoon breath hitch and moan loudly in the process, trying hard to meet Younghyun’s eyes and move a little for more friction. “Can I..?” Younghyun asks with his hand slowly rubbing Dowoon’s dick.

“Hurry..” Is what Dowoon could only think to say before Younghyun began licking his tip and playfully covered it with his saliva as if its a sweet dessert he’s enjoying under the sun.

The sensitivity and the long wait made Dowoon arch his back and curl his toes at the smallest friction. Younghyun kept his hands on Dowoon’s waist to keep him in position, softly getting a little obsessed with the beautiful body as he doesn’t stop caressing it. He carefully takes Dowoon in after he excitingly pushed himself and choke from the size which made him tear up.

“You’re d—do—ing good ah!” Dowoon sighs loudly with his hands on Younghyun’s hair, gripping it tightly as Younghyun kept bobbing his head up and down. The motion uncontrollably made Dowoon thrust even harder, Younghyun could feel Dowoon’s tip on his throat. It’s choking and tearing him up however, he couldn’t help but be turned on even more. He never felt this in a very long time that when Dowoon tried to push him away to cum, he didn’t let him go and allowed him to cum on his mouth.

“I haven’t had sex in a while. Would you like to do the pleasure to fuck me?” Younghyun asked while sitting prettily on the white sheets with his mouth still numb from the session.

“Why would you do that?” Dowoon frowns of what Younghyun has done, still panting from the activity.

“Are you mad?”

“No, its just—“

“I wanted do it” Younghyun cuts him off. Expressing it as if he is the most vulnerable person Dowoon has ever encountered in his entire life.

The image erased the frown from his face, the next thing he did is to sits up for Younghyun and kiss the vulnerable man softly on its lips. It was nothing compared to how they kissed earlier. The first kiss was full of lust but now, even if Dowoon could taste himself from Younghyun’s mouth and smell the alcohol they drank from the bar, it tasted sweeter than the sweetest food he had all his life.

“I’ll take care of you” Dowoon replies shortly after he broke the kiss and lay Younghyun to his stomach at the comfort of the bed. He kisses the back of Younghyun’s nape, to his back. And marked him just like how Younghyun did earlier.

Younghyun bit his own lip almost it bleeds as he gets harder not just because of Dowoon’s lips on his skin but also the breathe tickling on his skin. He could sense Dowoon’s manhood brushing on his back and he realized how much he made Dowoon suffer earlier. Every little touch turns him on. Its so strange yet he loves the feeling he is feeling right now.

He was fantasizing the man too much, he was caught off guard when Dowoon’s cold fingers covered with gel has entered him, scissoring his insides. Younghyun gasps from the pressure. The pain made him tear up before he could adjust and feel the beautiful sensation.

“You’re very tight..” Dowoon says as he thrust the third finger on his hole. It wasn’t even a compliment but Younghyun blushed softly from those words, doing his best not to cum untouched.

“I haven’t had sex in a while..” Younghyun says again with an effort of not moaning.

“I’ll make you feel good like how you did for me..” Dowoon whispered before he softly rubbed his nose to Younghyun’s ears.

“Did you liked what I did?” Younghyun shyly asked.

“Hmm.. It was nice. You’re good for someone who hasn’t had sex in a while” Dowoon cackles.

The deep voice Younghyun had heard laughing for the first time had his heart skip a beat. He knew by then, he’s in a great danger for getting attracted at the man he only met for the first time.

“I think that’s enough. I’m entering”

Younghyun frantically nods from the impatience he could not say due to his embarrassed ego and prepares himself with a heavy breathe. Dowoon could almost laugh at the sight but he didn’t to keep the other’s dignity and squeezes a gel on his hand once again to be safe and rubbed it on his dick with a small sigh coming from his lips before he positioned himself with his chest touching Younghyun’s back. Younghyun moans loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Dowoon’s too huge, the pressure is too much but he could feel how the man is doing his best to be careful and pushes himself slowly on the tight hole.

Dowoon groans at the sweet sensation on his stomach yet the sight of the creasing brows and the pain drawing on Younghyun’s face hesitates him to go forward.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Y..yes.. kee—keep going” Younghyun struggles to say. The assurance though, has boosted Dowoon’s confidence and kept him going until he bottoms out inside him.

Dowoon squeezes both of their hands and started to roll his lips, he then began to pull in and out, thrusting even harder. The mixture of pain was replaced to a whole new pleasure and Younghyun couldn’t control himself from moaning even louder.

Dowoon suddenly grope his dick and presses the tip which made it feel like there’s fireworks sparking inside him.

“You’re so wet” Dowoon says as he began stroking Younghyun.

The intense pleasure couldn’t let Younghyun speak. His mind is too clouded at the moment, he can’t think straight. It’s wonderful.

They kept going with every position possible until they can’t do it any longer.

Dowoon lies down panting right beside the taller whose in the same situation as him and stares with satisfaction drawing to his lips until he realized, he has to take it back and took his gaze away to stares at the ceiling.

“Can you keep a secret?” Younghyun turns to Dowoon with a small smile gracing his lips, legs tangled together when Younghyun moved even closer to embrace him, small hands on the man’s firm body. Dowoon looks at him, waiting for what he has to say. “Keep this little secret of ours”

Dowoon stares at the beautiful creature in front of him in a long silence before he hums. Younghyun caught those eyes even with the sleepiness chasing his system and thought, it was the most fluttering sight he had seen after a long time.

The two closes their eyes without a thought of tomorrow. And as Younghyun sleepily smiles to himself, he came to conclusion how tonight is a midsummer’s dream.

As Dowoon falls to slumber after Younghyun has fallen asleep, the sudden guilt trips him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you’ll have a lovely day~
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts on curious cat:  
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/HaengbokhanPil)


End file.
